Raid of Age
"And on the 18th year, the Walumancer spoke to his followers. 'Rise.' He said. 'It is our time to act.'" ~''Walumancer, officially commencing the Raid of Age'' The Raid of Age was the second Wahfia raid on TF2Tags, occurring October 15th, 2018. The date was chosen to celebrate the 18th year the Wahfather has walked the Earth. As such, the Wahfia desired to celebrate in a similar fashion to their previous celebration, by once again bringing chaos to TF2Tags. 'Preparation' Similarly to the previous Purple Raid, the Raid of Age was planned many months in advance, reportedly just after the announcement of the Tagpocalypse. Unlike the previous raid, the Wahfia had been much more organized as to what was going to happen, now having the experience of one raid under its belt. Fellow Wahfia member and single TF2Tags site moderator (as well as previous raider) Fancytag warned his comrades to not stir too much trouble, worrying about what Dr. Dos might think. At 9 PM eastern standard time, the Raid of Age commenced. 'The Raid' Unlike the previous raid where Walumancer officially began the raid with a long item set (which did not get published until the raid was almost over), he instead opened the raid with a simple "Rise. It is our time to act." Unlike the Purple Raid, the Wahfather was a much more active participant. Following this tag, Wahfiosos poured into the site in droves, flooding TF2Tags with more posts than it had seen in several days, all in the span of a few hours. Unlike the Purple Raid, these tags were not all exclusively related to Wah and were of a much more shitpost-y nature. The raid lasted around the same amount of time as the Purple Raid. In total, nine pages of tags were contributed that night, the most activity the site had seen since July of that year. 'Participants' #Walumancer (10 tags) #Proto Kirby (21 tags) #Ass Ketchup (16 tags) #Banannixx (14 tags) #Blast (12 tags) #Llux (9 tags) #Makin' Bacon (4 tags) 'Highlights' Rise.png|Walumancer officially commences the Raid of Age. First Raid Tag.png|The first tag of the raid. Wahvatar.png|A Wahfian homage to Avatar: The Last Airbender. Can of Raid.png Creamy Dreamy Love Machiney.png Walu spending his birthday the right way.png Thanks Obama.png Raid of Age Shitpost 0.png|The first of a series of shitposts that took place during the Raid where Raiders would post items with no alterations to the name or description. Waluigi Party.png Anarchy.png Shitpost1.png|Another example of the no-edit shitposting. Shitpost2.png|And another... Shitpost3.png|And another! Raids in a shellnut.png|Blast displaying what these raids ultimately come down to. The Truth.png|The Truth. W A H.png|A clever instance of creating three tags to spell out "WAH" vertically. DDR Mario.png Classic.png|Classic pro-wrestling-related Blast tag. Queen Squealer.png|Reference to a meme posted in the Wahfia Discord by EGG-Z that lets one determine their "Porn Name" via one's birth month and day. This is Walumancer's... apparently. Evil Morty but it's Walu.png|A speech from the Walumancer, similar to his speech from the previous raid. Dirty Nipple Twister.png|Proto Kirby's apparent porn name. Dirty Back Doorer.png|Banannixx's apparent porn name. T H E S P I C I E S T M E M E.png Idunno what this is but i think it's funny.png Shitpost4.png|Oh look! Another! Wah Tattoo.png|Blast is curious if Walumancer's dedication allows him to mark his skin. Walumancer gives him an answer. Glasses.png Fucks given.png|Proto Kirby describes TF2Tags's attitude as a whole. Walu quotes Andrew Jackson.png|Walumancer paraphrases one of Andrew Jackson's quotes regarding his enemies. Italian Folk Song.png|Blast enriches the raiders with some Italian culture. Ass Beats the Filter.png|In a daring move, Ass Ketchup bravely defies Dr. Dos's autoban filter. Stoned Poochinski.png Wahfiosos.png|Walumancer expresses the purity of his cause. Yeet.png|Yeet. Hey Girl Mind if I.png If women are so oppressed then why.png Speed at which lobsters di.png The Wahfia Revives this site.png|Blast revealing the truth of Wahfia raids. What was that 0.png|The first in a trend of tags occurring during the raid, parodying one of the Heavy's quotes regarding his sandvich. Drake.png What was that 1.png Josh.png What was that 2.png What was that 3.png Jew.png|Makin' Bacon, being as edgy of a memelord as ever. What was that 4.png What was that 5.png Don't come to Mario Party.png File:Proto's 1000th Tag.png|Proto celebrates her 1000th tag during the raid. Singles Doubles Triples.png|Similarly to W A H earlier, this was another clever usage of three posts at the same time. Waluigi immune to the Super Crown.png What was that 6.png What was that 7.png Communist Virgin.png Pyros head exploded holy shit.png Real Men Eat The Whole Ass.png|Tribute to the late, great Twelve Hour Respawn. Rebel Scum Number.png Attention All TF2 Gamers.png Crimson Is Sad.png|Crimson expressing his sadness at always missing the raids. 'Trivia' *Despite being against the Purple Raid, Makin' Bacon actively participated in the Raid of Age, seemingly due to the different purposes of both raids. *The Raid of Age had more tags than the Purple Raid, despite having less Taggers participate. *Crimson Blitz, shortly after the raid ended, lamented always missing site events such as this. Raiders told him that the fact he is not on any Discord servers is the primary reason why this happens. *The Raid of Age made the Wahfia realize that these aren't really raids at all that they are doing. Instead, they are functioning as life support for TF2Tags. Category:History